Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's New Life
by Snape Fans
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger begin to realize that they are not that different and begin to find their love for one another.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione was in the library quite engrossed in the book she was reading. She glanced at the clock. "Oh no I am late for Potions, Professor Snape is going to kill me." She gathered all her things and ran to the dungeons.  
  
She opened the door and every head turned and all eyes were on her. She heard some comments and giggling coming from some of the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Snape had his usual sneer and waited for her to take her seat. "Miss. Granger I am so delighted that you have decided to grace us with your presence but what makes you think you are so special that you do not have to come on time like the rest of these students?"  
  
"I am sorry Professor, I" she was getting ready to finish her sentence when Snape stopped her "ENOUGH MISS GRANGER, 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will serve detention tonight." "Yes, Professor," she said with teary eyes.  
  
The rest of the class was normal, Snape took points off of Gryffindor and awarded too many in Hermoine's opinion to Slytherin. "DISMISSED" Snape called and the class began to shuffle out. "Miss Granger I would like to have a talk with you." Hermione watched her friends leave.  
  
She walked up to Snape's desk, "Yes, Professor?" Snape just looked at her for what seemed like a minute **I never noticed how beautiful she is. Her hair is perfect no longer bushy like when she was younger, she is so much smarter than the rest of these idiots...** "Professor" this broke Snape out of his little daydream "You will be serving your detention with me tonight, be here at 8," he said with a stern voice. "Yes, Professor," and with that she was out the door.  
  
Walking back to the dormitory she felt something what was it about him. She always had a little crush on him but never told anyone after all how could it look to be in love with him. But she saw something in his eyes when he looked at her, what was it? She did not know but she got that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She said the password she stopped and talked to Harry and Ron and told them her punishment and then went up to her rooms to prepare for dinner. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione cleaned up and changed for dinner. She finished and walked down to the common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for her. "Hurry up Hermione I am starving," Ron called to her while she was on the steps. "I am coming Ron," she replied.  
  
The four walked into the Great Hall there were no special decorations up because there were no Holidays near. The four of them sat down and started talking. Hermione was bored with the conversation and her eyes started roaming. First to the Slytherin table and there she saw Malfoy laughing at something. Her eyes then roamed to the teachers table where she saw Professor McGonagall who gave her a quick smile. Next her eyes met with Snape's. Hermione tensed up but did not break the stare. There it is again, that look she thought and the butterflies were back in her stomach. He looked down at his food and she looked away.  
  
"Hermione" called Harry. "Hmmm?" still in her daydream. "When and where is your detention tonight?" questioned Harry. "Oh with Snape at 8." "Wow you are going to hate to be with that hateful old guy all night long," Ron chimed in. "Ron," Harry scolded him "Hermione, it won't be that bad." "Thanks Harry, I better go get ready," she said and got up to leave. "We will see you later," said Harry. "Don't be to Miserable", yelled Ron as she left the hall.  
  
With that she swept out of the Great Hall back to her dormitory. On the way back she kept thinking to herself. That was the same look I saw earlier could he actually feel something..No he would never like a student..  
  
She got ready and headed to the dungeon where she would be having her  
  
detention. She got to the door fixed her hair, took a deep breath and  
  
knocked.  
  
She heard an "ENTER" from inside the room with that she pushed the big door open for her night with Snape.  
  
**If you have any comments or concerns please let us know. This story will be rather long and we hope you enjoy it!** 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
She heard an "ENTER" from inside the room with that she pushed the big door open for her night with Snape.  
  
Hermione walked in to the cold of the dungeon. "Good evening Miss. Granger." "Good evening Professor," she said with a slight smile. "For your detention tonight you will be cleaning and arranging my potions," he said looking at her.  
  
She followed Snape back into a room where all of the potions were kept. Hermione squeaked out a "Wow" before she could realize she said it. "Yes, Miss. Granger it is rather impressive isn't it," he commented.  
  
"You will be alphabetizing and then putting new labels on each potion", he grunted as they walked by all the shelves. He left her back in the potion room and went out to finish his own work.  
  
It took Hermione about 2 hours to finish. At 10:00pm Snape walked back in. "Good work Miss Granger," he said. "Thank you Professor," she blushed. "You are dismissed and may I add I hope you are not late to the next class," he said with out looking at her but focusing on his shelves. "Yes Sir, Goodnight Professor," Hermione said going out the door. "Goodnight Miss Granger," she heard him call.  
  
She walked slowly up to her dormitory and slumped down into her bed. "That wasn't so bad," she said aloud to herself and with that she changed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, got ready and went down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there eating their food. "So how was it," asked Harry in between bites. "It wasn't bad at all," said Hermione. "You have got to be kidding me," Ron blurted out. Hermione ignored Ron's last comment and her eyes wondered to the teachers table and on Professor Snape. He saw and gave her a little nod and those butterflies were back again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and rushed to the library. She was there for quite some time when someone touched her shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Miss. Granger I am sorry I did not mean to startle you." It was him Professor Snape the only one that ever gave her that butterfly feeling and boy were they fluttering.  
  
"It's..It's..Ok Professor," Hermione spat out. She thought to herself **Oh that was so stupid you sound like a blabbering idiot** "Was there something that you needed?"  
  
"Yes, I need more help organizing my potions and you seem to be the only one that can do it to my liking," Severus thought to himself **Oh no did that come out wrong?**  
  
Hermione just smiled and said, "Go On Professor." "Yes, well will you meet me in the dungeon tonight after dinner to discuss this?"  
  
Before he could even finish his sentence she answered "I would love to Professor Snape.I mean I would be delighted to."  
  
"Thank you Miss. Granger," and with that he swept away. Hermione sighed happily and was off to her next class.  
  
The day goes by and all Hermione can think about is tonight with Snape. At dinner Ron and Harry are talking about their plans for tonight. "Hermione would u like to go with us, we are going to play some Quidditch," Harry asked. "No, I have other plans tonight," she said rather calmly. "Like what," Ron almost yelled. "Well Professor Snape asked me to help organize his potions," she said . Harry and Ron just looked at each other. " Have you lost your mind," Harry exclaimed. "No I find it to be rather enjoying," she said. "Yeah you would," Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
They ate the rest of dinner in silence and afterwards they went their different ways. Hermione was making her way to the dungeons and was being very paranoid. "Why is everyone starring at me, I'm just going to organize some potions". She made her way to the door and knocked. "Come in", Snape said unusually happy.  
  
Thank you to all our reviewers!  
  
gorgegirl: we will try to make the chapters longer  
  
ilovespike-02: yes the story will be very long, we aren't sure if Snape and Hermione should get together while Hermione is still in school or wait until she graduates  
  
Faith: thanks keep us posted on how we are doing  
  
harrypotter-chik: we will continue any ideas let us know  
  
StellaMaris: We hope you like it and will keep reviewing us  
  
MysticSorceror: Wow thanks for the great review we will continue, we like it too, it is fun to write  
  
Losttriss Ocean: Sorry we will try and make the chapters longer  
  
Danielle: What can we say we know you like the story because well you you have to and hey some mysterious red/blue shirt guy may come into play a role.lol  
  
ElvenFaerie: Thanks for reviewing we will try to post a chapter every day  
  
Tia-Maria: Thanks for the review we will try to get the chapters up as fast as we can. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
They ate the rest of dinner in silence and afterwards they went their different ways. Hermione was making her way to the dungeons and was being very paranoid. "Why is everyone starring at me, I'm just going to organize some potions." She made her way to the door and knocked. "Come in," Snape said unusually happy.  
  
Hermione pushed the door open and peeked her head in then the rest of her body followed. Severus could not control himself he wanted to sweep her off her feet right then and there and take her for his own forever. He quickly came back to reality.  
  
"Good evening Miss. Granger," he said Please follow me. She followed him not into the room where she was working before but back into a passage way.  
  
"Uh Professor where are we going," she asked a little timidly. "Oh forgive me Miss. Granger, I figured we could talk tonight in my rooms they are much warmer than the dungeon is." Hermione's butterflies quickly returned. Snape stopped muttered a password and the wall opened. "Ladies first," Severus said stepping aside. "Thank you," was all that Hermione could say.  
  
They walk into his chambers and its very warm and bright, something Hermione did not expect. There was a huge book shelve on one side of the wall with hundreds of books and then a table and couch on the other side with a doorway leading to the bedroom. "Wow Professor this is very nice," Hermione said as she walked to the book shelve. "Thank you".  
  
Hermione was glancing over all the books when Snape interrupted. "Miss Granger have a seat please," Snape said as he headed over to the couch himself.  
  
"Miss. Granger I have been thinking with your advance skills I was wondering if you would like to be an assistant to me as a teachers aide," he began. "Oh Professor Snape that would be wonderful, I know you could teach me soo much," she said blushing a little. "Yes I believe that to and I would like to teach you but this must not interfere with your school work do you understand?" "Yes, Sir I do," she replied.  
  
"Good, would you like tea Miss. Granger," he questioned. "Yes, Sir, and Professor Snape?" she asked. "Yes." "Would you call me Hermione, you do not have to in school but when I am helping you?" she asked timidly. "Yes, Hermione I think I can," he gave her a little smile.  
  
She smiles back *Wow he is so cute*. Snape proceeds with talking about organizing the potions. He sits next to Hermione and all thoughts stop. She looks up at him. "Severus I am in love with you," she blurts out before she can realize what she said.  
  
Thanks to our reviewers:  
  
If anyone has ideas let us know!  
  
StellaMaris: We will write more sorry about them being short.  
  
ElvenFaerie: We are trying to keep them up this story up to date. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
She smiles back *Wow he is so cute*. Snape proceeds with talking about organizing the potions. He sits next to Hermione and all thoughts stop. She looks up at him. "Severus I am in love with you," she blurts out before she can realize what she said.  
  
Hermione just stared at him waiting for him to explode. Severus's heart was racing **I can't believe it she has the same feelings I do, but it is wrong it is so wrong but it feels so right** Severus's thought was interrupted by Hermione, "Professor please say something."  
  
"Please call me Severus," he began, "Hermione I have to admit that I to share your feelings." Hermione was so happy. **I can't believe this he feels the same way I do. ** He continued, "But this situation is rather he was lost for words. "Yes I feel the same way but maybe if we took it slow?" she suggested. Severus nodded and said, "Yes, yes I think that would be best."  
  
Hermione was the happiest person in the world she did not think anyone could be as happy as her, little did she know the man sitting next to her was happier.  
  
After a couple moments of silence Severus began talking again. "Hermione I expect that you do not tell anyone about us." "Oh no, I will not tell anyone I want to keep you all to myself," she said blushing. "Yes, well," he coughed trying to hide that he too was blushing. "In public we act if there is nothing going on and you will be treated as you always have been." She nodded.  
  
"What about in private", she asked a little scared. "Oh much different", he said smiling. They continued talking for a while. Well Hermione it's getting late you better get back to your room before anyone suspects anything." She stands up and walks to the door with him behind her. "Have a nice night", he said as he kissed her on the check. She blushed and said the same as she walked out the door.  
  
Hermione practically ran back to her room. She mumbled the password as she rushed into the common room. "There you are" Harry said turning to her. "Want to play some wizard chess" Ron said examining the board. "No, I'm exhausted I'm going to go to bed". She rushed up to her room and shut the door.  
  
Severus cleaned up the tea and headed to bed. As he climbed into bed he thought about what had just happened. "I can't believe she has feelings for me." "Goodnight love." Severus fell asleep for the first time in years with a smile on his face.  
  
As she was getting ready to go to bed she couldn't help but smile. She climbed into bed and before drifting off to sleep she mumbled, "Goodnight Severus."  
  
Let us know how we are doing!! Thank you to all of our reviewers!  
  
StellaMaris: Thanks for all the reviews. If you like it we will keep writing just let us know!  
  
gorgegirl: Thank you too for all of your reviews it means so much to know people like what we write.  
  
Danielle: We like using "butterflies" too and were thinking about changed the title to "Butterflies let us know" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
As she was getting ready to go to bed she couldn't help but smile. She climbed into bed and before drifting off to sleep she mumbled, "Goodnight Severus."  
  
The next morning Hermione woke and felt better than ever. She dressed and headed down to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting. "I am sorry about last night you guys but I was tired," she said while they were walking to the Great Hall. "It's ok Hermione we understand," said Harry. "Yeah anyone who has to spend time with Snape is aloud to be moody and unhappy," Ron chimed in. They final arrived at the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry and Ron began talking about Quidditch and she let her eyes roam to find Severus. Hermione looked up to his seat but he was not there. She felt panic come over her.  
  
It was a Saturday so there were not any classes. "I have to excuse myself, I'm not feeling quit well", Hermione said as she fled the great hall. She was in tears running down the hall not knowing where she was going. She didn't notice but Severus was coming down the hall. She proceeded to keep running but he grabbed her and she let out a squeal. "Shhh, what's the matter", Severus said in a low whisper. She looks at him and all she can manage to say is you and breakfast. He takes her back to his chambers to calm her down.  
  
"Hermione, please calm down," he pleaded. "I am sorry it just scared me." "I am not going anywhere I promise." "I wish we could go out like normal people," she said. "Yes a courtship would be very nice." "But we can't," she trailed off. "No we can not," he said firmly. "How about after I graduate?" she asked. "Yes I see no problem then," he said. "Well that is just a few weeks away," she smiled up at him.  
  
"I know," he says with a somewhat dark voice as he approaches Hermione. She just smiles. "Wound you like to have a seat on the couch?". She sits down and he sits beside her just taking in her smell. He has his nose in her neck smelling her and she giggles. "Sorry you just smell so good". "Oh you smell very pleasant to", she said blushing. "How would you like to have lunch down here, you just need to think of something to tell your friends why you were gone", Severus said. "I would love to", she said very quickly.  
  
Severus disappeared and a few minutes later returned with trays of food. "If you would follow me my love." She follows him to a little table. He puts down the trays and pulls out her chair. "Thank you," Hermione said. He then took his seat. They enjoyed their little lunch and talked about many things. Hermione told him all about her life and the things she enjoyed to do. She felt his foot on her leg and she looked at him and smiled. "I better get going Harry and Ron are probably flipping out." "Yes I guess I have had you to myself for long enough," he said smiling.  
  
He walked her to the door, "I will see you later Hermione." She reached up and gave him a little kiss on the check and then he hugged her. "Hopefully not to much later," she said smiling as she walked out. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
He walked her to the door, "I will see you later Hermione." She reached up and gave him a little kiss on the check and then he hugged her. "Hopefully not to much later," she said smiling as she walked out.  
  
She returned to the common room where she found a note. "Hermione, we went out to play Quidditch we will see you later, Harry & Ron." Hermione sighed and decided to do some homework.  
  
Hermione spent the whole afternoon catching up on her homework and she had just finished up when Harry and Ron came in. "Hey guys have fun?" she asked. "Yeah it was a blast Hermione," Harry said. "Speak for yourself Harry," Ron said. Harry just laughed, "Ron got knocked of his broom." "Yeah laugh it up Harry it is so funny." The boys ran upstairs to change.  
  
After a while they came back down. "So Hermione what did you do while we were gone?" Ron asked. "Well I unlike you studied." "Oh excuse me for not being Mr. Perfect," Ron joked. "Well I plan to graduate this year," she said. The boys began a game of chess Hermione went back to studying. The problem was she could not concentrate the only thing she could think about was Severus and those butterflies in her stomach were out of control.  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers. "Some of these students I swear haven't learned a thing," he thought. "None are as smart as Hermione." He went on to remember all of Hermione's features and everything he loved about her. He sat for hours doing this. "Wow it's dinner time, and I only have five test graded."  
  
Severus graded his last test and headed down to the dinning hall. He took his usual seat at the faculty table. He was casually gazing around the dinning hall and his eyes ended up on Hermione, who was day dreaming.  
  
Hermione quickly broke her day dreaming when she felt someone starring at her. She looked up and realized it was Severus. "Gosh he's so sexy", she thought to herself as she was starring into his eyes.  
  
He was sneering at her but she knew that was only because they were in public. Dinner was over and Dumbledore approached Snape. "Severus may I had a word with you?" he asked. "Of course Sir," and he followed him to his office.  
  
"Severus please sit," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Severus I know about you and Hermione," he began. "Sir." "Please let me finish. I want you to know I am happy for you both and I approve however I think it wise to wait to go public with this until she graduates." Severus let out a breath, "Thank you." He stood up, "You have no idea how happy I am. It's strange every time I see her I get butterflies." "I have never seen you happier and I am glad, now go," he said smiling. With that Severus left his office and headed for the dungeon.  
  
He got to his door but before her could say the password someone grabbed him. "What happened, are we in trouble," Hermione said frantically. "Don't do that, you scared me," Severus said catching his breath. "I'm sorry I just got frightened when I heard Dumbledore take you to his office." Severus pushed Hermione into his rooms.  
  
Severus went in and sat on the couch. Hermione's standing there with a freaked out look on her face. "Sit down and stop worrying so much", Severus said as he pulled Hermione into his lap on the couch. "Everything is perfect my love", he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up!! We apologize! Thanks to our reviewers:  
  
ElvenFaerie: Yeah we think it is sweet too. gorgegirl: Thanks if you like it we will keep writing it Pokegirl: Thanks Prongs: We will check out your story! Thanks for reviewing ours! StellaMaris: We are in the USA 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Severus went in and sat on the couch. Hermione's standing there with a freaked out look on her face. "Sit down and stop worrying so much", Severus said as he pulled Hermione into his lap on the couch. "Everything is perfect my love", he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," she said sighing. "But we must talk about one thing," he said sternly. "What?" "You running down here all the time, Hermione, love someone will suspect something." "I know I just can't bear to be away from you," she said. He smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
After a few moments he said, "You better go now." "But Severus," she argued. "Miss. Granger it is time for you to leave now," he said coldly. She was stunned, "All..all right," and with a very confused face she left the dungeons. Walking back to the common room she felt her eyes tearing up. Just as she got to the common room she saw Harry and Ron walking out she couldn't let them see her like this so she hide in a doorway opening. As soon as they were gone, off to play Quidditch probably she ran up to her rooms and locked the door and started crying.  
  
"How could he be so mean..I thought he liked me," she asked herself. Eventually the tears stopped. "I guess I meant nothing to him," she said and decided she needed a nice hot bath.  
  
She went into the bathroom and settled into the tub. She was laying there with her eyes closed. "Oh my goodness" she said as her eyes shot open. She felt like someone was starring at her. She didn't see anyone. "That was the creepiest feeling." She closed her eyes again and she still had that feeling. "Well that's enough of that," she summoned a towel and wrapped it around her. She went into her room and turned on some muggle music while she dressed it always helped her feel better.  
  
She was getting dressed and she had the feeling again. She stopped and looked around. "Who's in here," she said aloud. Nothing happened. She went to go out the door but she couldn't get it open.  
  
She felt someone grab her and wrap around her tightly and felt a wand in her back. The person said in a deep scary voice, "Do not move."  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of our reviewers! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
She was getting dressed and she had the feeling again. She stopped and looked around. "Who's in here," she said aloud. Nothing happened. She went to go out the door but she couldn't get it open.  
  
She felt someone grab her and wrap around her tightly and felt a wand in her back. The person said in a deep scary voice, "Do not move."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stiffened and felt like her heart stopped beating but then suddenly it started beating so quickly. The voice began to speak again, "Draco return to your room now, you have done very well." "Draco?" Hermione thought to herself, "what does he have to do with this." Hermione heard the door open and then come.  
  
"Well Mudblood what an honor to finally meet you," the voice spoke after tying her to a chair. When the voice finished it moved out into the open for Hermione to see. It was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione thought Draco looked exactly like his father and his father was a grown up version of Draco. "Don't worry Mudblood, he will be here soon and we will be moving you." Hermione could not even think straight.  
  
Suddenly she heard the door open again. "Malfoy, how did you get in here?" the second voice questioned." "Ahh, with the help of by darling boy Draco," Lucius replied. "And what are we doing here in the first place?" "We have found a "toy" for us as well as our Master," Lucius replied which made Hermione's stomach turn. "Why is it so dark in here I can't see a thing," the second voice complained  
  
Malfoy murmured a spell and the room let up. When Hermione looked up she saw the second voice and gasped, it was Severus.  
  
Severus looked and gasped at the same time. "What is it," Malfoy said. "We can't, not her," Severus said demanding. "What why not?" "She's a student", Severus scream. So, the younger the better. Severus just looks at him, "alright but let me take her, they probably know you are here by now you better leave." Malfoy looked at Snape, "alright I will contact you tomorrow." He leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I will see you later," with that he ran his hands through her hair and left.  
  
Severus unties Hermione from the chair and takes her out. "Severus," Hermione said shaking and scared. "Shh, don't say anything right now," he said very softly. They made their way down to his dungeons.  
  
"I have to hide you," she followed him through a very complex area of rooms and hallways. He stopped at a door said a password and walked in.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione said. "It's a room that nobody knows about, I can get to it from my room and the dungeons but no one else knows how," he said, "You are safe here." "I will inform Dumbledore of this event and that you will be staying here." With that he swept out of the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of our reviewers, especially our devoted ones. Keep letting us know how we are doing and we will keep writing. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Where are we?" Hermione said. "It's a room that nobody knows about, I can get to it from my room and the dungeons but no one else knows how," he said, "You are safe here." "I will inform Dumbledore of this event and that you will be staying here." With that he swept out of the dungeons.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus marched up to Dumbledore's office and mumbled the password. The headmaster looked up from his desk, "Ah, Severus nice to see you." "Sir, Lucius Malfoy was here tonight," Severus replied. A look of horror spread across Dumbledore's face, "What was he doing," Dumbledore questioned. "Trying to get Hermione." "Oh dear," Dumbledore said while shaking his head. "Voldemort wants her for her intelligence," Severus said with a stern voice. "Yes I was afraid that was going to happen," Dumbledore replied, "where is she now?" "Down in my chambers where she is safe." "Good well I believe we should move her there for the rest of the year which is only two weeks," said Dumbledore. "Yes I believe that is a good idea." "I will contact the Ministry and see what is going on and I will contact you tomorrow." "Thank you headmaster," and with that he was out the door and back down to Hermione.  
  
"Severus your back," Hermione jumped up and hugged him. "Yes," he took her in his arms and pulled her tight. "What did he say," she questioned. "He is going to check with the ministry and get back with me tomorrow," Severus replied taking a deep breath of Hermione's hair. She giggled, "You are tickling me, how long do I have to stay here?" "I am not sure yet but I am sure it will be for a while" She smiled up at him and with that they shared their first real kiss. Hermione's butterflies were out of control but all she cared about was kissing the man who she loved.  
  
Soon Severus broke the kiss and pulled back, "I love you Hermione." She smiled, "I love you too." "Well it is getting late we better go to bed." He turned to leave. "No," Hermione spat out. "Yes?" Severus questioned. "Stay with me in the bed," she said. Severus looked at her strangely and began to cut when she interrupted, "Not like that silly we are not going to do anything I just want to cuddle and be close to you." "Alright," he said, "I will return," and with that he swept out of the room.  
  
Severus is changing into his night clothes. "Oh I hope I can control myself," he said thinking to himself. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He gets dressed and goes back into the room with Hermione. She is lying on the bed smiling and waiting for him.  
  
He smiles back at her and climbs into the bed and stiffens up. Hermione curls around him and lays her head on his chest; she can feel his heart beating rapidly. She notices how tense he is, "Severus calm down," she said. He begins to relax and plays with her hair. Wrapped up in each other they fall asleep.  
  
The next morning Severus wakes he tries to get up but it is impossible because Hermione is wrapped around him. "Hermione," he whispers and shakes her lightly. She begins to wake up and opens her eyes and smiles, "Good morning." He smiles back and responds, "Good morning you have to move so I can get ready." "Do I have to?" she whined. "Yes dear how would it look if I did not show up for class?" he questioned. "Well the students would like it," she said with a little laugh. "Yes I bet they would, but you have class and I better see you there." They get up and Severus spoke, "There is a bathroom through that door." "Thank you," she said reaching up to give him a kiss. "I will see you in class Miss. Granger," he said and walked out of the room. Hermione's butterflies went wild when he said her name in the sexy tone he used and she walked into the bathroom to get ready for her day.  
  
The day goes on and its time for lunch at the great hall. "Hermione, there you are," Harry called. "Where have you been," Ron asked. "Well, Voldemort tried to have me kidnapped and they put me in hiding." "Oh wow, where did they hide you?" Harry asked. "I'm not aloud to tell so it doesn't get out" she said starring at her food. "Are you going to be able to come see us?" Ron inquired. "Of course silly, I just can not be by myself," she said sighing.  
  
Hermione felt someone's eyes on her she looked up at Severus but he was in a conversation with Dumbledore. She looked up at the Slytherin table and see Draco staring at her. She gasps, "Hermione what is wrong?" Harry asked. She looked back up at Severus who is now is looking at her and saw what had happened.  
  
The next thing Hermione knows Severus is behind her, "Miss. Granger please follow me NOW," he said scowling at her and the rest of the table.  
  
Sorry the update took so long!  
  
Thanks to all of our reviewers.  
  
Any ideas let us know. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
The next thing Hermione knows Severus is behind her, Miss. Granger please follow me NOW, he said scowling at her and the rest of the table.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus takes Hermione out of the Great Hall and down a corridor. "Hermione you listen to me," he says, "go to all of your classes today and act like you remember nothing that happened last night. I am going to tell Malfoy I gave you a memory charm." "Alright Professor," she replies. "After your classes come down to my room you know the password." With that he swept down the hallway.  
  
Hermione headed to her classes before she knew it, it was time for Potions class. Snape was in a very bad mood as most of the students could sense. All of the students were trying to be extra good so no points would be taken away. "Mr. Malfoy may I have a word with you," he called. "Yes, Sir," Draco followed him into a back room.  
  
"Draco," Snape began, "I feel I should explain my plan to you since you are a very big part of this, he motioned for Draco to take a seat. Right now I have the Granger girl under a spell, she does as I command and remembers nothing. I plan to keep her this away until our Lord is ready for her." Draco nodded; "do you need my help Professor?" "No Draco not right now but I may. Right now I need you to leave the Mudblood alone and do not let anyone mess with her as it may break my spell." "Alright Professor," Draco replied. "Now return to class and if you see your father tell him I will be making a visit to him tonight." With that Snape and Draco walk back out to the class.  
  
Draco sat down and looked over at Hermione and grinned. She shivered at the sight of his grin and looked down to the ground. The day went by and Hermione attended all her classes. She heads back down to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione goes in and lies on her bed and starts to studying. Before she knows it she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Snape comes in after all of his classes and sees Hermione lying in the bed fast asleep. He walks over to the bed and gently shakes her, "Hermione dear wake up." She begins to wake up she sees Severus and smiles. "Hi," she says. She sits up and he begins to talk, "Hermione I have to go to the Malfoy residence tonight." "Severus, no," she whined. "Hermione, yes do not whine to me I must go I will return tonight." He kisses her and leaves.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all of our reviewers!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
"Hermione I have to go to the Malfoy residence tonight." "Severus, no," she whined. "Hermione, yes do not whine to me I must go I will return tonight." He kisses her and leaves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus walks up a long brick walk to a dark and frightening mansion, even for him. It is very big and old, but also very well taken care of. Severus steps up to the large door and bangs on it with the door knocker. A house elf arrives and opens the door. "Mr. Severus Snape, we have been expecting you," the house elf squeaked out. The house elf leads Severus inside.  
  
Severus walks into a large room with furniture in the middle of the room and book shelves on the wall. Lucius Malfoy walks into the room, "Hello Severus please have a seat," Malfoy said as he motioned to the furniture with his hand. They both sit down and begin to talk.  
  
"Well Lucius as you know I have the Granger girl in my possession," Severus began, "I do not know if young Draco told you." "Yes he did, you have her under a spell," Malfoy questions. "Ah, yes I do she does not remember the kidnapping so she is able to attend classes and not reveal anything to anyone." "Very good thinking Severus," Malfoy says. "I also have her come to my rooms after her classes. Now Lucius do you have any news for me?" Severus questions.  
  
Lucius began, "No I do not, not at this time. I have not heard from our lord but I do expect to within the next week or two." "Alright just let me know when you hear from him and exactly what he wants with her so whatever it is I can prepare her." "Alright Severus I will." With that the two men get up and shake hands and Severus leaves.  
  
Severus returns back to Hogwarts and goes straight to the dungeons. Hermione is sitting in a chair and there is food at the table. "Mmm that smells good dear." Hermione smiles when she hears his voice. "I'm go glad your back," Hermione says as she walks over, wraps around and kisses him. "Well hello to you too," he says with a smile.  
  
They sit down and begin to eat. Over dinner they discuss what happened at the Malfoy residence and what would be happening in the coming weeks. "You must act like you know nothing Hermione. I do not care what Draco does to you, you ignore him, understand?" "Yes," she says. "Good, well I am getting tired I believe it is time for bed." "Severus?" "Yes Hermione?" "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she questions. He looks at her and he can not resist. "Yes, go get changed girl," Hermione runs to changes and so does he.  
  
Hermione comes into Severus room and he is already lying in bed. "Oh, it's so cold in here," Hermione says as she runs to the bed and jumps in. Severus laughs, "yes the dungeons are extra cold during the night," he says. "But that's ok it gives me a reason to be close to you," Hermione smiles. "Yes, I like that idea," he puts his arms around her and she buries her head in his chest. He plays with her hair and they both fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of our reviewers. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Hermione comes into Severus room and he is already lying in bed. "Oh, it's so cold in here," Hermione says as she runs to the bed and jumps in. Severus laughs, "yes the dungeons are extra cold during the night," he says. "But that's ok it gives me a reason to be close to you," Hermione smiles. "Yes, I like that idea," he puts his arms around her and she buries her head in his chest. He plays with her hair and they both fall asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus was the first to wake the next morning. He woke and watched Hermione sleep. He kept thinking to himself how lucky he is to have her. He gets up and showers, after the shower he dresses and goes out to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," he gently shakes her. She wakes and kisses her, "My, my we are eager this morning." "No I am just happy," she replied. "Now you still keep up the act today, I have to go see Dumbledore." "Alright have a good day dear," she kisses him and he leaves.  
  
She's lying in bed. She hears a tap on the door that leads out to the hallway. "Oh no," she thought to herself. Hermione's to scared to think straight and runs and hides in the closet.  
  
The day goes on and it's time for Potions class. Snape is walking around by his desk as his class comes in. He starts to speak, "today's class....," everyone looks up at him. "Where is Miss. Granger at," he says in a raspy voice.  
  
He looks at Draco and Draco shrugs his shoulders. "Potter have you seen Miss. Granger?" "No Professor I have not," Harry replies. "Stupid girl is probably in the library cramming her silly little head," and with that he began class again. The class dragged on and Severus did not believe it would ever end.  
  
Finally Potions ended and Severus practically ran to his rooms. "HERMIONE," he yelled. He is looking all over his rooms and can not find her. "Oh no," he said aloud.  
  
He hears someone moving in the closet and he opens the door. "No, no, leave me alone," Hermione says screaming and crying. "Hermione, honey it's me," he says in a comforting voice. Hermione looks and dives into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing in the closet," he questions. "I heard a noise earlier and hid because I did not know who it was." "I see that is probably a good idea. I am very glad that you did that Hermione." "Really you are not mad?" "No dear whatever keeps you safe." They sit and talk.  
  
Suddenly Severus grabs his arm and moans in pain. "Severus what is it," Hermione asks trying to comfort him. He responds in a dead voice, "Voldemort."  
  
Thank you to all of our reviewers.  
  
Snakecharmer: Thank you for reviewing if you like it we will keep writing it, there are two of us writing the story. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Suddenly Severus grabs his arm and moans in pain. "Severus what is it," Hermione asks trying to comfort him. He responds in a dead voice, "Voldemort."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What," Hermione questions in a panic. "I must go," he says standing up. Hermione grabs on to him, "Severus no please." "Hermione if I do not go then he will know something is wrong. He will want a report for me and tell me what he wants with you," he explains pulling his Death Eater robes out. Hermione does not know what to say. "Now when I leave you go up to Dumbledore's office and you stay there." "Alright," she says as she watches him change robes. "I will be back, I love you Hermione." "I love you to Severus please come back to me." "I will." With that Severus disappeared and Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione is in tears as she's beating on the door. "Come in my child," Dumbledore says as the door opens. Hermione starts mumbling and sobbing about Severus. "Shhh, dear he will be fine, I know he was called," he said as he took Hermione in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile Severus appeared at the meeting place of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was already there. "Ah, Severus so glad to see you," he says. "Hello Lucius, where is Voldemort," Severus questions. "He will be here any minute." They are talking and Voldemort appears. "My servants," Voldemort hisses.  
  
Severus and Lucius fall to their knees and praise Voldemort. "My Lord I am so glad you are here," Severus says. "Yes, I believe you can provide me with an update." "Yes my Lord. I currently have the Mudblood in my control."  
  
"When do you suggest I will have her," he asks. "Sir, if I hand her over now it will be to obvious of what's going on," Severus says. "Very well, I want another update in two weeks". "Not a problem," Severus says with his raspy voice. With that Voldemort disappeared.  
  
Lucius and Severus talk about their next meeting and then both disappeared. Severus appeared in Dumbledore's office. "Severus," Hermione screamed. She runs at him and jumps on him.  
  
"Oh you are ok," she says as she hugs him tighter. "I told you I would be," he says in a sweet voice. They look at each other and kiss while Dumbledore smiles. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
"Oh you are ok," she says as she hugs him tighter. "I told you I would be," he says in a sweet voice. They look at each other and kiss while Dumbledore smiles.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore coughs, Severus and Hermione stop. "I am sorry Albus," Severus says as Hermione turns red. "No need for apologies, Severus you will need to meet with the Ministry in the morning." "Yes Albus," Severus replies. "Now I suggest you two should get some sleep." They exchanged goodnights and Severus and Hermione headed to the dungeons.  
  
They are lying in bed. "Severus," Hermione says quietly. "Yes dear," he says gazing down at her. "Am I going to be ok, are you going to give me to Voldemort?" "I would never, how could you think of such a thing, I love you," Severus says gazing into her eyes. He kisses her and she pulls back, "Severus I do not think that is a good idea." He smiles back at her, "Yes I agree." They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning they wake up and head to the Great Hall, separately off course. On her way Hermione meets up with Draco. "If it isn't the Mudblood," Draco smirks. "Leave me alone Malfoy I just want to go to lunch." "No," and he steps in front of her.  
  
"What do you want," Hermione says with an attitude. "You", he says with a smirk on his face. "Excuse me," Hermione's confused. "Well we are older now and you have grown up and look very pretty and since you will be under my fathers control soon what I do to you won't matter," he says. Hermione starts to run.  
  
She runs and Draco catches her and tackles her to the ground. "No, no, no," get off of me she screams. "Sit still Mudblood." 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
She runs and Draco catches her and tackles her to the ground. "No, no, no," get off of me she screams. "Sit still Mudblood."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Get off of me Malfoy," Hermione screams. "Stop screaming Mudblood." Hermione goes to hit him but Draco grabs her arm and slaps her. "Never try to hit me," and with that he begins to kick her. "Stop..stop.." Hermione screamed and with that everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile Severus was in his own world. He was thinking about Hermione and what he could do to keep her from Voldemort. He was deep in though when he rounded the corner and saw what was going on.  
  
Severus was stunned at first. "MALFOY!" He runs over to Draco and pushes him back and Draco falls. Draco looks at him surprised. "Get back to the common room," Severus says with anger. "But...", Draco was cut off. "NOW", Severus screams as Draco takes off down the hall. Severus knelt beside her he knew he had to get her somewhere private and picked her up and carries her to the dungeons.  
  
"What did he do to you," Severus questions looking over Hermione's body trying to figure out what was wrong. Hermione flutters her eyes, "Hermione are you ok." She groans and rolls over. "What happened Hermione?"  
  
"Well I was walking and Malfoy came out of no where and started beating on me," she says with a tear running down her face. Severus wipes the tear away, "it is ok I am here now," he sweeps her into his arms. "Now I must go talk with Mr. Malfoy." "Oh Severus be careful do not give us away." "Don't worry dear I will not," he kisses her and takes off to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Severus burst into the common room. "Malfoy, over here NOW," Severus says with anger and rage in his voice. "Yes, Sir," Malfoy stutters. "How dare you beat on another student, especially a young lady," Severus says starring Malfoy down. "I thought I was helping," Malfoy says. "We can not talk here, follow me." Draco follows Snape to the Potions classroom. "Why did we come here Sir?" "I did not know who was listening in the Common Room," he stopped and then continued, "now I do not know what our Lord wants with the Granger girl but I do not want her beaten and bruised for him, understand?" "Yes Sir," Draco replies. "Now get back to the Common Room," Draco turns to leave. "Draco," Malfoy turns around, "5 points to Slytherin for a wonderful job." Draco smirks and walks out. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
"Yes Sir, Draco replies. Now get back to the Common Room, Draco turns to leave. Draco, Malfoy turns around, 5 points to Slytherin for a wonderful job. Draco smirks and walks out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus hurries back to his rooms. Hermione is laying on his bed motionless. "My dear how are you feeling", Severus says. "Oh, It hurts so bad Severus", she says in pain. "OK, let me make a potion to help you", he says as he walks toward the closet.  
  
He opens the closet and it is filled with bottles and ingredients. "Wow," Hermione is watching from the bed. "What dear?" "I did not know you had your own potions in here." "Yes, I have them in here in case of emergencies." He takes some things from the closet. "Ok let me make it I will be right back." Hermione lays back and starts to relax.  
  
Severus comes back about 10 minutes later. "Here you are." He sits next to her while she drinks it. "Now rest, you will feel much better when you wake." "Ok, thank you Severus" "Your welcome dear, I am going to see Albus I will guard the room with wards so no one will be able to get through." She smiles and falls asleep he goes to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Severus how are you," Dumbledore questions. "Well Headmaster I do have some bad news," "go on Severus." "Hermione was attacked today by Draco Malfoy." "Oh no," Dumbledore sighs. "Well I talked to Draco and I believe I have him under control." "And Hermione," Dumbledore questions. "She is sleeping as we speak I have taken care of her." Dumbledore smiles, "You are a good man Severus."  
  
He smiles. "Do you think you could have the house elves bring dinner for Hermione and I to my rooms," Severus questions. "Of course, I will notify them right away," Dumbledore says with a smile. "Thank You, I'm going to go back down to Hermione."  
  
Severus goes down to his rooms and Hermione is still asleep on the bed. He plays with her hair and then gets a book and starts to read. A couple hours later she begins to wake. "Severus," she calls. He gets up and walks over to the bed, "yes my dear."  
  
"What time is it," she says very sleepy. "It's about 5 o'clock, our food should be here shortly." There was a knock on the door. "Ah, that should be it," he says walking to the door.  
  
Severus takes the food from the house elf and they begin to eat. "This is delicious," Hermione says. "I knew you would like it," he replies and she smiles. An owl flies into the room and drops a letter on beside Severus. "What is it," Hermione questions. Severus opens it and reads it. "Severus I would like to meet with you tonight or at your earliest convenience to discuss some plans Voldemort has explained to me. Please owl me back and let me know when you will be arriving..sincerely Lucius Malfoy." Severus sighs and Hermione asks, "when are you going to go?" "Tonight," he responds to Lucius and tells him he will be arriving at 7pm.  
  
They finish eating. "I'm going to shower," he says walking towards the bathroom. "OK, I'm going to read a book." Severus kisses Hermione and showers.  
  
He finishes his shower. "Ok love, I'm going to go, you will be safe here," he says. He kisses her and vanishes out the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
He finishes his shower. "Ok love, I'm going to go, you will be safe here," he says. He kisses her and vanishes out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus arrives at the Malfoy Manor, "I hope this goes well," and with that he knocked on the door. A house elf answers the door, "Professor Snape, Master has been expecting you, please come in." Severus follows the house elf into the old mansion. The house elf leads Severus to where Lucius is.  
  
"Severus do come in," Lucius says offering him a chair. "Thank you Lucius," replies Severus as he sits down. Lucius begins "our Lord sent this letter here for you. He believed it was to risky to send to Hogwarts." Lucius hands the letter to Severus, "thank you." Severus opens it and Voldemort's voice fills the room, "Severus I am glad to see you have received this letter. I have thought about the Mudblood and I would like her to come to one of our meetings that I will hold this Friday. Please have her ready for me," and with that the letter disappeared. Severus looks at Lucius, "Friday that is only two days away." "Yes Severus will you have her ready," Lucius questions. "Of course but Lucius do you know what plans Voldemort has for the girl?"  
  
"Her powers," Lucius says with a smirk. "Her powers," Severus questions. "He's going to feed off her powers and become stronger," Lucius says. Severus doesn't say anything at first. "I need to go, I have to get her ready." Severus turns to the door and leaves.  
  
Severus gets back to his rooms and Hermione is not there. Severus begins to panic until he sees a note on the bed. He read it and it said that Hermione had went to the Great Hall to get a snack. He decides to go up and meet her there. While walking to the Great Hall Severus encounters Draco Malfoy. "Professor my father told me you talked to him tonight and that very soon the Mudblood will be presented to our Lord." "Yes Draco I must go and prepare things." "If you need any help let me know Professor."  
  
Severus finally arrived at the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron. He decided to allow her to have fun and went and sat at the Head Table.  
  
Dumbledore comes and sits beside him. "Something is troubling you Severus." "He wants Hermione Friday," Severus says glaring at the floor. "Yes, I thought he might want her soon." "Albus, what am I to do?" "We will think of something Severus not to worry. I am going to contact the Ministry for help, everything will be fine" "I hope so," he says looking down at a laughing Hermione. 


End file.
